Kiss the Girl
by Everyone's-Little-Nightmare
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are the only ones left in the tower. Will things be bad, or will one day alone be all he needs to tell her how he feels.


Hiiiiiiiiiiii other FanFictionites! If you are looking for a fluffy Teen Titans story, you came to the right place! And if you didn't… too bad, you're here now. So everyone read, review, and enjoy!

- Muziq

Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are the only ones left in the tower. Will things be bad, or will one day alone be all he needs to tell her how he feels.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and the song Kiss the Girl aren't owned by me. It never will unless you want to get it for me! No? I thought not. Fine then! Just read…..Thank You!

* * *

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

_Titans Tower is unusually quiet. _While walking through the halls I remember that Cyborg is on a trip to Titans East to see Bumble Bee, and Robin and Starfire are on another date. That leaves myself and Raven here at home. The common room opens in front of me and I make my way to the kitchen.

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl.

After getting my soy milk out of the fridge, I look over to the couch where she is sitting. For the past three years, since the whole Trigon incident, I've been seeing Raven differently. I realized how close I came to loosing her, and it made me see how mush I really do love her.

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you too

There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

There is no doubt about it. I love her and there is nothing that will change that. I haven't said anything because I'm not sure how she feels. We both have gotten older and matured, well I've matured. I walk over to the couch and turn into a kitten. Jumping onto the cushion, I retract my claws and walk over to where she is sitting. For a moment I just sit there and watch her read. She closes her book and looks at me.

"Beast Boy why are you looking at me?"

Sha-la-la-la-la-la My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad

It's such a shameToo bad,

you're gonna miss the girl

go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

She knows I can't talk back to her in animal form. Still looking at me, she expects an answer. It's not my fault though, her skin is flawless. Her round, violet, eyes are entrancing. And her lips, damn. Her lips are small and perfect. Seeing that I'm not going to answer, Raven shakes her head and reopens her book. I take this opportunity to be petted, so I crawl into her lap. Knowing what I want, she pets my back and I purr.

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she wont say a word

Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

I wonder what she thinks about me. I roll onto my back to look at her face again. I think she thinks of me as just a friend. This thought hurts, but it is a big possibility. This thought hurts, but it could be true. Out of everyone on the team, Raven is always the one I come to now about my problems, dreams, or when I just need to talk. I don't want to risk that because I made a mistake and told her how I felt. I crawl back out of her lap and to the other end of the couch. Changing back to my normal form, I scratch my head and sit back on the couch.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad

It's such a shameToo bad,

you're gonna miss the girl

"Beast Boy?"

When Raven calls me, it pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up to see her looking at me with concern on her face.

"Are you okay? You look like you wanna talk."

"I Just have a lot on my mind"

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yea Rae, I know."

Sha-la-la-la-la-laDon't be scared

You better be prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-laDon't stop now

Don't try to hide it now

You wanna kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

(kiss the girl)(oh, oh noo..)

(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)

La-la-la-la, La-la-la-a

Go on and kiss the girl

La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la

Go on and…kiss the girl

She gives me a look and I know she doesn't believe me. Closing her book for the second time today, she walks over to where I'm sitting and sits next to me. I look at the cute and concerned expression that she is wearing. I have no idea if I should tell her or not.

Sha-la-la-a-la-la My oh myyyyy

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad It's such a shame Too bad,

you're gonna miss the girl

"Beast Boy, something is bothering you and I want you to tell me."

"Rae I can't"

I shouldn't have said that because she gets really mad at me.

"Why not!"

"I can't tell you, "

"And why-"

"I'd have to show you."

With that said, I lean forward and kiss her.

La-la-la-la, La-la-la-a

(Go on and kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss that girl!

La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la

(Go on and kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss the girl

Kiss the girl(Kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss the girl

"I love you Raven."

She gives me a look that is mixed with confusion and shock. I get up and start to walk away when I feel a hand on my shoulder. She turns me around and kisses me.

"I love you too Beast Boy."


End file.
